


Why him?

by Sain1997



Category: Second World War - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sain1997/pseuds/Sain1997
Summary: nor the less he had to killin that place so far away from our mill.





	Why him?

I'm a daddy,  
and this makes it sadder,  
to watch my son's grave,  
before he could do his first shave.

His name was Micheal ,  
and he should have earned title,  
not a funeral,  
not loosing his soul,  
on that bright day  
of May. 

He was a gentle and happy boy,  
always playing with his brother with a toy;  
But then they brainwashed him,  
the Hitler's Youth,  
with nonsense, not truth.

He was sent to die,  
he was only fourteen,  
he was a kind boy, not mean,  
nor the less he had to kill  
in that place so far away from our mill.

He couldn't do it,  
he preferred dying innocent.

And he died on the 7th of may  
and on the frozen ground his body lay.


End file.
